


Chronicles of Gold

by ShiftingFoxx



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Character Death In Dream, Confusion, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, Interrogation, Kidnapping, Other, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Doubt, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:54:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28841955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiftingFoxx/pseuds/ShiftingFoxx
Summary: In which a Papyrus finds himself kidnapped and is spooked into revealing his name.
Relationships: Sans/Sans (Undertale)





	Chronicles of Gold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a Papyrus finds himself kidnapped and is spooked into revealing his name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know. It's short. But this is something I've been thinking about for three days. I need the sweet feeling of recognition.

Something cold around the bones in his wrists woke a brown-clad Papyrus from an unpleasantly forced nap, leaving him to lift his surprisingly heavy skull up to observe increasingly unfamiliar surroundings. He finds his arms bound together at the wrists, suspended to the wall above where he sat with a sturdy metal chain. His ankles were shackled in a similar fashion, though really didn’t see the point in using both methods. Waste of metal, to him. Swords and armor are of better use than an abundance of restraints.

Nevertheless, the Skeleton scans the barren, dim room, and then, seeing no escape, sighs. He had work to do. He had no time to stay here. Before he even registered doing so, he began to tug at the cuffs binding him to the wall, causing the chains to rattle in a signal of an awake prisoner.

Not three minutes had the tall, lanky Skeleton struggled when a heavy footfall accentuated by the jangle of a heavy keyring signaling the coming of someone. The alternate Papyrus ceases his struggles, trying to lift a still-heavy head to peer through the single barred window at the top of the door. The sounds of someone- His captor, perhaps- grow louder as the unknown entity nears the entrance to his dim cage. What sound to be keys wiggle loudly as they unlock his door, sending a pulse of light so bright that the captive Papyrus had to squeeze his eyes shut to protect them. 

The creature- A Skeleton, similar in physique to his own Sans, bones stained with dust along with his dull and faded clothes. Cold, corrupt red eyes burned into the detained, causing him to shiver as a sickening wave of dread slapped at him. 

“Wh-Why am I here?” The chain-bound Papyrus cautiously looks a corrupted presence in the eyes, flinching almost instantly. He could feel something wrong, something no longer a Brother of his. The LOVE he felt within this version of his Brother’s SOUL felt frightening, and it displayed on his face like a fantastic picture show.

The Sans alternate- Dust, if the Papyrus recalled?- spoke, voice laced with a chilling venom of hatred- Not directed to the Papyrus, but to something long forgotten, the detained one could tell. 

“That’s not for me to tell. But you will find out, prisoner,” His voice replies, cold like concrete he knew from timelines past. “It will be easier for you if you tell me your name now, before Boss decides to beat it outta you.”

This rightfully prompts a stiffening from the detained Papyrus, something instinctually forming at the tips of his fingers, but fizzling out in sparkly gold crackles before any attacks or defenses could manifest. 

“M-My name is Gold. I am a Papyrus from the AU Surfacetest.” Words pour out of his mouth like a small river, sparkling golden soul buzzing in instinctual, feeble attempts to create some sort of barrier between him and his supposed captor. But Dust- the one who had entered Gold’s cell- has a figure above him. A ‘Boss’, as the Sans too far gone to be any Brother of Gold’s says.  
Finally, the other Skeleton speaks once more, a pleasant grin he knew from his own Sans twisted into a sinister one. 

“Very good, ‘Gold’. I can tell Boss will just love getting fear from you. You can’t even hurt a fly, apparently!”

And with that, the dusty Sans leaves Gold’s cell, leaving the beyond scared Papyrus in the dark, with only his own falsified hope to help him with what he feared was to come.


End file.
